Farbros
Farbros was Zenoheld's dragon-like Mechanical Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Farbros was a Pyrus Bakugan created entirely out of Vexos armor. It and King Zenoheld destroyed Hexados and Blast Elico in battle. It has an operation system that can calculate and describe the damage level to the controller of it. Farbros can combine with a supportive unit called the Assail System. It is just a mechanical jet and a land rover, which are separate parts of the unit. In the combine form, the rover transforms into waist and leg armor, the jet turns into a battle pack with arm enhancers and the claw pieces that rest on Farbros' shoulders become gigantic claws for this combined mode. When Farbros is in this mode, it is called Assail Farbros, King Zenoheld sits in a throne/portable command chair to operate it, like a gigantic weapon. Strangely enough that Farbros resembles Dragonoid, this battle form interestingly enough resembles Maxus Dragonoid, but is a lot bigger then Maxus Dragonoid. It is shown to have a very complicated ball form. Farbros also cannot detect speedy opponents, such as Dryoid who used Accel Speed in Bakugan: New Vestroia Episode 49. It seems to have a Bakugan form identical to that of the ball form of Myriad Hades. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Six Degrees of Destruction, King Zenoheld used it and tried to capture the six attribute energies of the Six Ancient Soldiers, but failed, even though he defeated them. At that time, Farbros was still incomplete, functioning at only 90% in terms of response time. However it was able to win as Assail Farbros. King Zenoheld used Farbros to fight Gus Grav at the Vexos Motherpalace. Farbros ended up destroying Blast Elico and Hexados, and winning against Gus and Vulcan. In BT: The Final Battle, King Zenoheld used Farbros again to battle Cross Dragonoid and Helios MK2. Farbros wins the Pyrus energy to activate the BT System. Farbros was then destroyed, due to the large amount of power used. However, in An Heir to Spare, Farbros makes its official return, in an upgraded version of itself (now able connect it to the Alternative Weapon System). It battled Hydron and Dryoid and won after using the Assail formation. In Ultimate Weapon, it battled against Spectra Phantom and Helios MK2 but it was losing. It turned into Assail Farbros but Helios received assistance from Gus and Rex Vulcan. However it managed to overpower them but they still held their ground. However once the alternative was activated, their chances of winning were reduced to 2% max. It was finally destroyed for good by Dryoid, along with the Alternative, Zenoheld, Hydron, and Dryoid in Final Fury. ; Ability Cards * Twin Horn Pulsar: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Farbros. * Fire Spartan: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Farbros. * Super Cell: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Farbros. * Garland Claw: Adds 300 Gs to Farbros. * FARBAS XM: Repairs all damage done to Farbros and all the G-Power he lost comes back. * Gallium Shield: Halves the opponent's current power level. * Close Flame: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent. * Ground Breaker: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. * Twin Horn Phaser: Subtracts 400 Gs from the each opponent and adds 400 Gs to Farbros. * Hyper Cell (Hyped Cell): Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent and adds 500 Gs to Farbros. * Hellion Breath: Prevents the opponent's from activating abilities, transfers half the base power from each opponent to Farbros. * Ice Berg: Prevents all non-Mechanical Bakugan from moving. * Ramzana Arrow: Game Farbros may be released in Japan. Trivia * While dragon-like in appearance, its head looks insect-like. * It is the most powerful Mechanical Bakugan in the series. Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Vexos